


Wishing It Was You

by lady_cherry



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Because im lazy, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Reader is gender neutral, also i never proofread, also reader and mammon are giving off switch vibes, demon boy hot, it's lowkey tho, may all indulge in my smut, the ending is lowkey abrupt because i was sick of writing this, which i have no excuse for writing except
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cherry/pseuds/lady_cherry
Summary: Mammon calls you at ungodly hours of the morning, fitting for a demon, but what does he want? (we all know, thanks to the tags.)
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 339





	Wishing It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr where I write for the other fandoms and take requests.  
> @dancerofthedepraved

It was painfully late when your phone had started ringing and part of you thought about rolling over and ignoring whoever had decided to call you considering how late it was, but you go to check the Caller ID before making your decision. When you noticed it was Mammon who was calling you decided to pick up, because you had promised him after you returned to the human world that you would always answer when he called, even if it was way after midnight and you were feeling tired. 

“I can’t believe you made me wait so long for you to pick up!” You’re greeted by Mammon's shouts that almost make him seem offended by how long it took you to answer, the second you accept the call, you roll your eyes despite knowing he can’t see you doing so. 

“Be grateful I even picked up because I thought about rolling over and going to sleep.” There’s a silence over the line for a moment, which makes you think he’s sulking because you were going to ignore him. 

“Rude.” He mutters, yep he was sulking. 

“Well I didn’t know you were calling me until I bothered to check.” 

“Oh so now you can’t even be bothered talking to me?” You can hear him pouting over the line and it makes you want to laugh and sigh simultaneously. 

“If you’re going to act like that maybe I’ll just hang up on you,” you jokingly threaten. 

“What? No!” His voice almost cracked from how quickly his tone changed, causing you to let out a small laugh. 

“I’m only joking.” He mumbles something that you can’t quite make out but you decide not to worry about it. “So why exactly are you calling me after midnight?” You’re met with silence again, when he finally does speak again he’s struggling to get the words right. 

“I-i just wanted to hear your voice,” you could just picture how flustered he must’ve been while saying that. 

“Are you feeling alright? You sounded like you were in pain trying to say that,” you tease and he lets out a groan of annoyance. “What?” you ask, pretending that you weren’t teasing him. 

“You’re not even here and you’re driving me crazy,” he murmurs and you’re not entirely sure how to respond. 

“Sorry?” It’s more of a question than an apology, which he takes a moment to respond to, you wonder if something is wrong due to how quiet Mammon is. 

“I had a dream about you,” he says eventually. 

“What sort of dream?” You hear him suck in a deep breath, as he hesitates to speak. 

“...a sexy one.” He confesses and you grin. 

“The Great Mammon having a wet dream about a human how unsightly!” He lets out a growl and you can’t ignore the small back flip your stomach makes upon hearing it. 

“Don’t tease me! It’s your fault.” 

“You’re blaming me for your imagination?” 

“No! It’s just you’re always in my thoughts and it’s so annoying.” 

“Still don’t see how it’s my fault or my problem.” Your tone has him back-peddling pretty quickly. 

“I uh wait, sorry,” he’s hesitant again, pausing to try and muster the willpower to say his next sentence. “Listen I tried to make it go away... but I couldn’t finish,” the thought of Mammon’s hand wrapped around his cock while crying out your name flashes through your mind quickly causing heat to pool at your sex. 

“Are you touching yourself right now?” 

“no I was um,” his voice trails off but you finish his sentence for him. 

“Waiting for my permission? such a good boy,” you coo, his breath immediately hitches at your praise, “well what do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to help me finish- please,” he sounds so needy as he pleads with you. 

“Well considering you asked so nicely, I will. You can touch yourself,” you pause listening to the rustling over the side of the line, “so what happened in your dream?” He breathes in deeply. 

“You were on your knees, my dick was in your mouth.” 

“Is that what you want for me to do suck your cock? Is that what you’re picturing right now?” Your words cause a small whimper to escape him, you may not be able to tell how fast or how exactly he was touching himself but you knew he was probably speeding up the movements of his hands. 

“Y-yes.” His breathy reply was proof of your suspicions. 

“Mhm what else happened?” 

“Then you ah rode me,” his sentence abruptly stops as a curse followed by moan fall from his lips, the sound makes your fingers trace your aching sex through your clothes. “I was so close to finishing in my dream but then you stopped in my dream a-and I woke up,” you smirk, noting how even in his dreams you were slightly sadistic. 

“That’s a shame, lucky for you I won’t be as mean as my dream self. Are you getting close?” he curses again, before answering. 

“Y-yeah.” 

“You know I had a dream about you the other night,” you trail off remembering your dream vividly. 

“You did?”

“Yes, I was face down on the bed while you were fucking me like an animal,” the mental image makes him groan. 

“Fuck- I’m going to-” you quickly cut him off so you can finish telling him about your dream. 

“But that’s not even the best part, when you made me cum in my dream, guess what I called you?” you can hear him trying to control himself while he waits for you to continue, “Mammon-sama.” Your finish your sentence in a low voice and you’re met with a curse and a strangled moan as he finishes. 

You listen to his heavy breathing over the line, waiting for him to regain his breath so he can start talking again, silently wishing that you could’ve seen him when he came. Your body yearning for him or at least some form of attention other than your teasing fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> also lowkey might end up writing a phone sex themed piece for each brother because i really like phone sex tbh


End file.
